


Babies?

by yuki_chicken



Series: The Ninth Division’s Heir [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Kensei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Shuhei, Possible Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: is it time for the babies? Hell yeah.  Are they prepared? Hell no
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Series: The Ninth Division’s Heir [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the previous parts later but I finished this part first and decided to post it.

Shuhei was sat on the big bed in his and Kensei’s shared room. Sometimes, he silently thanked whoever was listening that Kensei had bought an actual bed and not used the futon. Least, he have a hard time getting up from the ground with the futon. He hadn’t felt well last night and Kensei made him stay home and to only come to office if he felt better. By mid-morning, Shuhei hadn’t felt any better and in fact, he felt worse. Reluctantly though, he slowly stood up from the bed and shuffled his way towards the closet.

He winced a bit when he felt a sting in his belly. Looking down at his round, big belly, he smiled softly and rubbed soft circles on it. His due date was fast approaching and they were both excited to meet the babies. Kensei was using this week to clear up the paperwork to give Mashiro and Heisuke. They even sat a futon out into the back sun room for when the time arrived. They had talked about it and had wanted the babies to be born at home, instead of at the Squad 4 barracks. Unohana had only smiled at them and told them that the day of the labor was to make Shuhei comfortable to give the babies a calm, safe environment. It didn’t matter where they wanted, as long as Shuhei wanted it.

The couple beamed at the woman and discussed what they also wanted and what they wanted everyone to do. Shuhei and Kensei were comfortable with letting Ari into the house to provide some Omegan comfort, if Kensei wasn’t there when he went into labor. By the time they ended the talk, the couple were satisfied with their decisions. Talking to Ari, the young Omega had only cried and thanked the couple for trusting her enough with that.

“SHUHEI??? YOU HERE?”

Shuhei snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He cleared his throat and hoped that Ari wouldn’t find anything wrong with him by the sound of his voice.

“I’m in the room getting dressed Ari!! I’ll be out in a minute”

He heard her giggle and jumped onto the couch.

“It’s ok take your time and don’t rush. I’ll be here, just shout if you need my help”

“Thanks”

Shuhei turned back towards the closet and made to grab one of his uniforms and put it on. The Omegan Lieutenant was still shocked when he found that his uniform could still fit him. When the couple brought it up to the healer, she had only said that it was like that since Shuhei was so skinny, it made sense that he wasn’t as big as he was supposed to be. The Omega was worried that because he was underweight that it would somehow effect the babies. The kind woman ensured them that nothing would happen to the babies as long as he followed the dietary plan. Sure enough, with eating a healthy amount of food, with the occasional cravings, he was able to gain a healthy amount of weight, so that he could carry the babies healthily.

He was about to tie it when he felt a pain in his stomach. He slapped a hand over his mouth to cover his hissing sound and leaned over the dresser that was next to the closet. He groaned for a bit and waited for the pain to pass before sitting up. He breathed heavily and looked at the clock on the wall and timed it for about 20 seconds. He thought that it was one of those fake contractions and thought nothing of it. He finally tied the uniform and straightened it out. Grabbing his Lieutenant’s badge, he slipped it on and waddled his way out of their bedroom.

///

Arriving at the office with Ari was something normal. Squad 9 had come to recognize the Shiba lady as an honorary member of the Squad, and likewise for Squad 13. Before Kensei came back, the two Omega friends were always seen with each other, especially around the Squad 9 Barracks. They were the two squads who became closer than normal, due to the traitors.

Everyone is still trying to decide if it was a good thing or not.

The Soul Reapers that were present were immensely grateful for the then female Lieutenant. She was the one that gave them the stability they needed when they became lost after the betrayal. They also felt grateful for the fact that she knew how to catch Shuhei when he wasn’t taking care of himself.

They felt a little bit ashamed when the Lieutenant did everything in his power to help them, but they didn’t know where to begin to help him. From the beginning, they knew that Shuhei was the most dedicated to the Squad and the Bulletin. It was the most natural to see him working and not anything else.

However, they should’ve looked for the signs that the Lieutenant was not well.

In fact, the entire Squad (plus the entirety of the Seireitei), had come to known of the infamous Shiba temper in the young girl when she had come to check on Shuhei one day.

What a day it was.

((Flashback-ish))

It was a relatively normal day, as normal as could be in the Seireitei. It was nearing lunchtime and it was so peaceful, one could hear the carps in the pond splashing about. Squad 9 was going over their daily routines, being supervised by the Third Seat, while the Lieutenant was in the office doing the paperwork.

While preparing to start their kido exercises, the atmosphere had suddenly grown heavy. The weaker Soul Reapers were brought to their knees and were heaving to allow some oxygen to enter their lungs. The weather had suddenly changed and the wind was picking up speed. The rain clouds rolled overhead and thunder was heard in the distance. Hail stones were flying at breakneck speeds, the temperature dropping to freezing temperatures.

One would almost believe that Captain Hitsugaya was the one causing the weather to go insane. After all, the Squad 10 Lieutenant, as beautiful as she is, was known to be extremely lazy and neglected her work. So, they wouldn’t be surprised if the smaller Captain was causing the weather.

To their utter surprise (and shock!!!), the one who came close to the Barracks, was not the Squad 10 Captain, but the Squad 13 Lieutenant. The young Omega had a fierce glare on her face and the Soul Reapers in the immediate area quickly got out of the way and into the safety of their own Barracks. There were never doubts that Omegas could be as strong as Alphas and the proof came in the form of a 5 foot 8 inch Lieutenant. The Omega, who was currently wanting to send people running and crying for their mothers.

How none of the Captains, especially Zaraki, came to check on the immense Spiritual Pressure, was beyond anyone’s guess.

((Captain Ukitake had warned them ahead of time.

Zaraki wanted to fight the girl.

Everyone said no.))

As the weathering storm drew closer to the Squad 9 Barracks, everyone braced themselves and prayed that their Lieutenant could realize the imminent danger in time.

Long story short, there was but one blast of kido that blew a hole into the wall of the office and a small cry. The next thing they knew, Shuhei was being dragged by the collar away from the Barracks. The small woman turned to the squad members and demanded that the third, fourth, and fifth seats handle that days duties.

No one argued.

It was with great precaution that the members of Soul Society felt like they were treading on thin ice. The wrath of the youngest Shiba had lingered for days and there were times when Squad 4 was swamped with people in desperate need of sleeping pills. It also gained the woman a new reputation.

It was an experience for everyone, but they had learned an important lesson that day.

Hell hath no fury than a Shiba who was ignored.

From that day on, Shuhei had learned to go to his partner, his best friend, if he ever felt that the work was beginning to overwhelm him. Izuru and Momo were smart and always went to her when they needed help. The two became afraid of the younger girl and made it a point to constantly check on Shuhei.

It was an overall insane experience and one no one would forget.

((End Flashback-ish))

Entering the office, the Captain sat at the desk and gestured for Shuhei to sit on the sofa, since it was more comfortable for the pregnant male. Ari had thrown an absolute fit when she sat on the sofa next to Shuhei and felt how uncomfortable it was.

A lot of the squad members gathered around the office and silently begged the Captain to listen to the girl. Raising an eyebrow at them, Kensei had only nodded and sent a message to the other Visoreds still in the Living World and asked them to scour for a soft couch.

Mashiro had delivered it the next day and everyone watched Shuhei sink into the fluffy couch in relief. Ari nodded in approval and sat next to the male and proceeded to help him with the paperwork, again.

Shuhei giggled and reached out for the fluffy blanket draped over the couch and put his legs on the table. Fluffing the blanket out and putting on his legs. He snuggled into the couch, rubbing his big belly.

Ari watched him do his little routine and nodded when the male was finally settled on the couch. Turning towards the paperwork, she grabbed the pen from the desk and began filling in the necessary information. The routine continued on for another 2 hours before Mashiro finally burst into the office, scaring the both of them.

After a light scolding, the green haired girl was busy filling out her own stack of papers. After finishing them, she asked Mashiro to go out and get started on training the recruits….without damaging them.

The Beta woman only giggled and waved to the temporary commander. Ari had only stared after the girl and sighed cursing her luck of watching a childish person. Though she wanted to stretch, she needed to get the work done and she needed to keep an eye on Shuhei.

Somehow, the Omega Captain could tell that her best friend was hiding something from her. Whether it was because of the instinct or years of knowing her friend, but she could feel it in her soul that something was wrong.

Cursing Kensei for taking a mission and taking Kaien with him (even though she offered for him to go). He had to take the mission during a critical time. She could only pray that nothing happened until tomorrow.

Of course, it felt like the Soul King was playing a goddamn game with her.

Not an hour after she silently prayed to herself, did the thing happen. The thing being Shuhei. The male was snoozing on the couch, after reading the reports and Mashiro’s sloppy writing. The Omega had shot up on the couch, scaring the other Omega and hissed through his teeth as his arms wrapped around his middle.

Ari’s Omega instincts sent alarm bells through her body when she heard Shuhei whimper through the pain and plead for her help. Slamming the pen on the desk, she quickly sent a passing squad member to Squad 4 to let the kind woman know that they were coming.

Picking Shuhei up, Ari flash stepped out of the office and to the medbay faster than anyone could catch. The only evidence of their passing was the gust of wind that seemingly came out of nowhere.

As she neared the Barracks, she could only pray this time that Kensei and Kaien would make it home in time.


	2. Yyeeeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffffuck me

If there was an award for being the calmest person in the most dire situations, Ari would like to believe that she would win that award hands down. Cause considering that her friend was in labor and his husband not there at the moment, she was being fucking fantastic. After she came by the squad 4 barracks, the medics took one look at her and sent her back to the couple’s house with the Lieutenant following after her. Isane had also called for Hanataro, since the timid third seat had made good friends with the pregnant male since day one. Ari cooed at the cuteness of them getting along, but shook her head as she flash stepped towards their house.

After placing Shuhei on the futon in their back room, she stepped outside and let the two medics do their job. She summoned two hell butterfly and sent one to her own squad and the second to the ninth. Both were sent with instructions on what to do for the rest of the day and to enlist the help of another Captain, if they felt they needed it. After she boiled some water for tea to help herself relax and wait.

.

.

.

That was over four hours ago and the young girl could feel her patience running thin. It almost physically hurt the young girl to see her best friend hurting and there was nothing she could do. To make it worse, the dumbass of a Vizard can’t be reached for some fucking reason. She even sent the Shiba family’s personal hell butterfly to look for her dumbass brother and fellow Captain. The poor thing came back in exhaustion cause it didn’t know where to find the two men. She bit down other lip in contemplation as she felt Shuhei squeezing her hand again. The kind woman was sat on the open porch, watching the scenery, but not interfering. She almost felt like she knew what to do, but she couldn’t leave. Not without Shuhei’s permission.

Ari could feel the woman’s eyes on her and she tried her best to not feel intimidated. She turned her focus back onto her best friend and watched as he whimpered again and looked up at her. Ari smiled down at him and she got a tiny smile in reply. She grabbed the cold cloth from the basin and dabbed at his forehead. He nodded at her gratefully and she could only look at him.

God, if this was what it was like when giving birth. She didn’t want to find a mate or get pregnant actually. Plus, she needed to find a guy that would be able to survive her family first… the perks of being the youngest.

( A/N: The sarcasm lol….I felt that though…)

“…Ari”

Ari looked down at her best friend and looked at him questioningly. The male looked up at her and smiled.

“Go. I know that you want to find them.”

Ari opened her mouth, but she was stopped by Shuhei putting his hand on her mouth.

“It’s fine.”

Ari felt the tears gather in her eyes and she nodded at her best friend. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll go and come back quickly.”

Shuhei nodded and watched as she left. The healer came and sat next to him and ran her hands through his hair.

“You were very brave for doing that Lieutenant.”

Shuhei could only smile, which turned into a wince when another wave of pain struck him.

“Let’s just hope the three of them can make it back in time.”

///

Making her way out of the Seireitei, Ari looked down at the paper in her hands before folding it up. They were stationed in a forest some ways from the edge of the south rukon district. She quickly flash stepped her way there and hoped that she can quickly find the two men.

Coming to a stop in the forest, she whistled at the amount of destruction that was done to the area. She saw the wet patches and realized that she was in the right spot. Following the traces of spirit energy, she took to the trees and hoped that she would find them in time. The further she got into the forest, the more she heavier the presence of their powers were felt. At least she knew she was going in the right direction.

There was a clearing up ahead and if the two men weren’t there, she was going to have a hard time finding them. The presence of their spirit energy was practically all over the place and she was going to have a hell of a time trying to find them. As she was lost in her thoughts, she was jostled when she heard the cries of a hollow. She felt the dread in her soul and sped up a bit.

///

When she arrived at the clearing, she was equal parts happy and horrified. Happy cause she found the boys. Horrified cause there was a huge hollow and Kensei was standing over an injured Kaien. She quickly drew her sword and jumped into the air.

“Tear through the heavens, Harukaze!!”

The sword changed into the silver scythe with the five ribbons attached to the top of the staff. She saw the two men watching her and she whispered to herself.

“Hi”

She swung the scythe and a stream of fire flowed from the blade and hit the hollow head on. Forcing it to back away form the men. She landed in front of them and had the scythe positioned in front of her body. The two men blinked and Kaien had to question her.

“Ari!!! The fuck are you doing here?”

She turned a scathing look to her older brother and prepared to swing the scythe at the hollow again. She charged the hollow avoiding the blasts of energy it shot from its mouth and swinging her scythe as she climbed the hollow. Finally above the hollow, she brought the scythe down and sliced the hollow in half, watching as it faded out of existence. She turned back towards the two men and whacked them both across the head.

“I’m here cause we were trying for over two hours to reach you guys cause Shuhei went into labor.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, she grabbed the back of Kensei’s uniform and held him back. The older man growled at the girl, causing Kaien to snarl back at him. She slammed Kensei onto the ground and proceeded to heal him. Within the next couple of minutes, the two men were as good as new. Of course, she needed to wrap some bandages on her brother, but he was fine otherwise.

“Ok, now we can go”

///

Kensei made it back to the house before the siblings and rushed inside ignoring the Captains and Lieutenants standing outside of his house. He ran into the room and saw Shuhei looking out of breath. He quickly grabbed his hand and nodded at the woman.

She smiled at him.

~

Back outside, Kaien and Ari finally arrived and doubled over in exhaustion. Their lungs felt like they were going to pop out of their bodies from the strain. They took a few more seconds to get their breathing under control and stood up straight. They saw the others looking at them.

“What? And what’re you guys doing here?”

Shinji answered.

“Shu was leaking so much spirit energy, it was affecting the lower officers. So, we set up a barrier to keep it contained.”

“Ah shit…”

The blonde only nodded. They stood outside for a couple minutes longer before the were asked to go inside by the timid third seat, who looked like he was going to have an aneurism. They went inside and Hanataro gestured for Ari to follow him. The young girl entered the room and cooed at the two little boys.

“Oh god, they’re so perfect, Shu”

**Author's Note:**

> lawd my head is pounding


End file.
